


Partner in crime

by bigSwan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Burglary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigSwan/pseuds/bigSwan
Summary: Ian is tired and bored and wants to have fun with Mickey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry english is not my first language.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Medications were taking a lot of Ian's energy, he was in bed,exhausted from his lack of strenght.  


At 6pm Mickey came back home and went to their bedroom. When Mickey was here with him, Ian always had a little more energy. He would sit on the bed and smile an exhausted smile. Mickey smiled back as he walked to his boyfriend : “Hey, how are you doing ?

Mickey has a disarming ritual whenever he comes back home to Ian : he would sit on the bed, look straight into Ian's eyes and his face would soften for a smile, he would caress Ian's cheek and move his hand to stroke Ian's hair.

Marvelling at the face of his lover one more day. This is Mickey sweetest moment of each of his days, to have Ian like a cat under his hands.

“Tired” Ian said. It only takes a look at Mickey's eyes to understand that he can feel Ian's pain. Mickey removed his hand from Ian's hair. “Shit, I have a last thing to do today.” He said.

Ian is always curious about Mickey's “business” life.  
“What is it?”

Mickey shrugged“Just robbing a house”.  
The casual tone of Mickey made Ian giggle. “Just robbing a house”. He smiles. “Like it's a normal thing to do.”

Mickey lays his head on Ian's laps and says: “Well for me it is.”  
Ian stroked Mickey's hair softly. Mickey closed his eyes under Ian's caresses.  
Ian gazes at his lover and says: “Aren't you too tired for today?”  
It made Mickey smiles: “My boyfriend's worried about me, I like it."

Ian kept stroking Mickey's hair: “So where's the house ? ”  
“Downtown, one of those new shitty houses, a couple just moved in, no security alarm yet, they're out tonight ... and so am I.”  
“That's such an asshole move.”Ian said.  
“Oh come on, they'll get everything back, you know with insurance and shit.”  
Ian haven't thought about that. “Yeah, true... can you move? You're getting a little heavy.” Mickey reluctantly moved from Ian's laps to get ready for his last mission of the day.

While preparing Ian was thinking about his thug of a boyfriend and says to him: “Can I come with you?”  
Mickey turns surprised to Ian and laughs: “Well if I wanna get caught because you fell asleep in the house I'm robbing, sure.”  
Ian throws him a pillow: “You little fucker... I wanna go with you."

Mickey tries to calm him down: “You serious? You exhausted man.”  
Ian gets a little irritated: “Probably because I'm doing nothing but sit on my ass.”  
“You can do things man, I'm not stopping you.”  
“So let me come with you.”

Mickey was clearly against the idea but accepted anyway: “That's a bad fuckin idea.”  
Ian gets up from bed and starts to dress up: “It's gonna be fun.”  
Mickey still not convinced just shakes his head.

When they're about to leave their bedroom, Ian takes both of Mickey's hands and looks at him. “You're very sweet you know.”  
When Ian says things like that to Mickey, Mickey's face turns confused and innocent, he doesn't know what to say. Ian smiles and indicates to Mickey that they're good to go.

Iggy sees Ian coming with them and says to Mickey.“He's coming?”  
“He's in the car with us, what do you think genius?”  
They drive with their trunk to the house about to get robbed.  
They parked next to the house and Mickey says. “Ok everybody shut the fuck up, you two (turning to his brothers) you go first, Ian you stay here and I go with them ,sounds good?”  
“Fuck you Mickey, I wanna rob that house with you, I'm not staying in the car.” Ian replied.  
“Come on Ian, it's a perfect plan.”

Ian moves closer to Mickey, he's taking advantage that Mickey is destabilized to take the gun out of his pocket. Ian gets out of the car and says: “Come on Mickey, let's have fun, just you and me.”  
Mickey panicked, he gets out of the car and runs to Ian. “What the fuck are you doing?” Ian smiles at him: “I don't know, I'm fuckin excited.”  
He hands the gun back to Mickey: “Take it back, I don't know why I took it, you look better with it anyway.”

Mickey is completely put under Ian's spell at that moment.  
“So how do we get in ?”. Ian asks.  
Mickey enumerates each steps: " Break a window, take the shit, go home.”

Mickey motions to Iggy to join them. When they're in the garden Mickey uses his gun to break the glass of a window and they're in.  
Ian turns to Mickey. “Shit Mickey, you're good at this.”  
Mickey answers. “Less talking, more robbing."  
“What about flirting?”  
Mickey sighs. “Ian, are you gonna contribute or not?”  
“I already stole one thing, so you're the one not contributing.”  
Mickey looked at the watch that Ian was showing him. Mickey get closer to Ian and pushed him lustly against the nearest wall and says. “Ok, let's play a game, the one who steals the best shit win.”

After the words Mickey kisses Ian hard and steps back, looking at Ian exhilarated face. “You in?”  
Ian all pupils dilated answered: “Oh fuck yeah I'm in.”  
Iggy in the middle of the interaction was confused. “Should I play the game too?” He asked. None of them heard him.

They were running everywhere inside the house, taking whatever they could. At one point they both wanted to steal the silky comforter over the bed, Ian pouts: “I was gonna offered it to you.”  
“Oh yeah?" Mickey said. "What kind of weird fantasy were you gonna achieve with that?”  
Ian laughed: “Nothing crazy, just you lying naked on silk....probably on the verge of an orgasm caused by whatever torture I'm inflicting to you.”  
Mickey laughed . “Fuck you, torture doesn't make me cum, you do.”  
Ian's faces sparkled, he climbed on the bed to rejoin his boyfriend and took his face between his hand and kissed him as if Mickey's lips were sugar. “Fuck Mickey."  
Ian kisses Mickey again. He can't let Mickey's face go. “I want you all the time.”  
Ian kisses a sweet wet kiss on Mickey's temple: “I want to fuck you.”  
Mickey moans at the words. Ian returns to look into Mickey's eyes: “You're so pretty.”  
Mickey rested his forehead on Ian's and said while smiling: “I love you.”

At this moment Iggy interrupts them: “Come on guys, the fuck are you doing? We've been here since more than 10 minutes, we have to go.”  
“Shit, let's go” Mickey said pushing Ian's before him.  
They run to the car, they both sat in the backseats.

Ian turned to Mickey and said: “Check out those badass sunglasses I stole, I don't know how many pairs this dude has but I took all of them.”  
Mickey laughed. “We're supposed to steal things we can sell back.”  
“I know, but it felt like Christmas, I got overwhelmed.”  
Ian pulls out one pair of sunglasses and tried another pair on Mickey: “Try this one.”  
Mickey resisted Ian's attempt to put it for him and took the pair from Ian's hand: “Give me that.”  
He put them on and turned to Ian: “Is it sexy?”  
Ian is licking his lips while watching Mickey. “That sexy?”

Ian laughs and moves closer to Mickey to kiss him sweetly, no tongue, just lips, then Ian rests his head on Mickey's shoulder feeling the feeling of sleep hitting him again. Mickey feels Ian is getting tired, when they get home, they go straight to their bedroom without looking at what they had stolen.

They both lie down on the bed facing each other. Ian is tired, Mickey can see it but he's smiling. Ian raises a hands to caress Mickey's cheeks: “I had fun, thank you.” Mickey holds Ian hand on his cheek and looks at him with a sweet smile: “You make everything better.”  
Ian's blushes at the compliment and suddenly his look turns into a sad puppy one, he gets closer to Mickey and says: “I wanted to fuck you baby”.

Ian was almost pouting, “But I'm so tired.”  
Mickey smiles: “Do you know how cute you are?”  
Ian answers. “I do know how cute I am.”  
Mickey laughs. “Well that's a lot less cute you smug.”

Ian puts one of his arm around Mickey's waist and says: “Com'ere beautiful.”  
Mickey moves closer, so close their noses touches and Ian says: “Can you promise me something?”  
Mickey instantly answers. “Anything.”  
Ian says: “Never stop makink me feel things, I wanna feel alive like everytime I'm with you.”  
Mickey's eyes widened: “I promise you Ian.”


End file.
